Life is full of Strange Relationships
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Life is Strange. It's interesting how two people with nothing in common can fall in love. Takes place during Max and Chloe's B and E for a late night swim and the next few months, without Max's trip to the past. More chapters soon... within about two to three months.
1. Kate and Victoria Part 1

Victoria is many things in the eyes of everyone who sees her; rich, smart, hot, but to most; mean, rude, and nasty. Little do they know that she actually is a kind and caring person, but she hides this so others can't see her for what she really is.

She has ever loved only one person, but hides it by stringing the most popular boy in school along and making it look like she liked him at the very least.

Currently she was standing behind one of the greatest hackers money could buy, waiting for him to finish a computer virus, "You're one hundred present sure that this will work as it's supposed to?" she asked the man in front of her.

"Ms. Victoria, you've paid me two thousand dollars to make a very complicated virus. A virus like this has never been made before. I had to call in a favor for some extra tech to get this thing to work."

"But WILL it work?"

He hit the enter key, "Yes it will," he said pulling a thumb drive out of his computer, "Here it is."

She took it and handed him the money, "Thanks… speak of this to no one."

"Hey, Client/provider confidentiality."

"Good, now if-" Her phone rang, "Yes?"

"Yo Victoria… that girl Kate is up on the roof of the school."

Victoria's heart missed a beat.

"It looks like she's going to jump."

"What?!" Victoria shouted startling the man, her legs feeling weak for a few seconds.

"Wait… someone else is there. It's that girl… uh… Max."

Victoria relaxed a little bit.

"Oh thank God, she talked her out of jumping."

Victoria relaxed, "Thank God." She whispered as she hung up the phone and fell into the extra chair in the room.

"That doesn't sound good," The hacker said, causing Victoria to chuckle at his distance from the situation.

The next day Victoria woke up early. There were no classes today but she needed to do something before everyone else in the dorm started to wake up.

She slipped out of bed a quickly grabbed an envelope. She had withdrawn three thousand dollars from her bank account several days earlier even thou hiring the hacker had cost two. The rest was to set up a meeting with who was going to benefit from it.

As she snuck out into the hall her nerves made her think that every move she made caused the entire hall echo. As slipped the envelope under the right door her hands shook a little, she then quickly snuck back to her dorm room.

"So your only being put serious anti-depressants" Max asked Kate as her old friend Chloe drove them back to Blackwell Academy.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"If you ask me the police should be hunting down who posted the original video and arrest them, since it drove you to try and commit suicide." Chloe said.

"Luckily I had someone looking out for me," Kate said smiling at Max.

They drove in silence after that till they reached the Blackwell parking lot. It was a quarter-till seven and Kate just wanted to go to bed.

"Hey Kate," Chloe said from her truck. Kate turned to look at her and she made a come over here motion with her hand, "Max and I are going to break into the gym tonight for a late night swim… wanna come?" she whispered.

Kate smiled, "No thanks. They had me talking to shrink all day and I swear his eyes never went above my chest."

"Then you should report him for making you feel uncomfortable."

"I will if it keeps up. Till then I'm tired so I'll see you guys later." And with that Max and Chloe drove off for the Two Whale diner and Kate walked to her room.

As she walked through the dorm she kept getting looks from everyone, 'Probably think I'm a freak for just wanting the torture to stop,' she thought as she unlocked her door.

She started to open it when she spotted an envelope under it. She picked it up and walked over to her desk. It felt too full to be another note to make fun of her so she opened it, surprised when she found a thousand dollars in hundreds inside as well as a note.

If you want a way to delete all traces of the video from the internet, book a room in at least a four star hotel and text the name of the hotel and the room number to the number on the back of this note.

Come alone.

Kate had no idea who had sent the note but deciding that she didn't have much to lose she called the greatest hotel in town and asked about a suit. Five hundred a night, 'Hope this is legit. A thousand dollars could buy a ticket to Hawaii after applying for a job online, and a ticket back if it didn't work out,' she thought, booking the room and sending the info to the number.

Victoria decided to stay as busy as she could as she waited for Kate to text the burner phone she had bought for their meeting. Thou waiting for the text was driving her crazy. Half of the day she spent pacing in her room.

Around four o'clock she decided to burn off some energy and headed to the gym. As she was walking through the parking lot afterwards she saw Chloe drive up in her pickup with… Kate sitting next to Max?

'Duh, Kate was probably taken in for psychiatric examination,' she thought as she watched Kate have a hushed conversation with Chloe before the blue haired girl drove off with Max and Kate entered the dorm.

Victoria waited twenty minutes until the burner phone vibrated with a text, 'Arcadia Grand, suite number 001,'

'The Bridal Suite, hm interesting,' Victoria thought with a smile as she texted back, 'Wear something nice,' as she entered the dorm and headed to her room to change into something slightly sexy but still casual looking.

She ended up going with her best push-up bra with a stretchy V-neck top, matching cashmere pants with silk panties, and her best pair of heels. She put two changes of clothes, just in case things went the way she was hoping, into her biggest purse along with the thumb drive and a few other items, again just in case.

She applied red lipstick and some mascara and started to head out to her car when, "Hey um Victoria?"

Victoria froze and her heart skipped a beat, she turned around and saw Kate standing there wearing a yellow strapless summer dress and red heals. She had her hair down in a cascade down her shoulders, the overall effect stealing Victoria's breath, "What do you want?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for the tone of it.

"Would it be possible to get a ride someplace?"

Victoria made a show of looking at her watch, "As long as it's quick, I'm heading to something important downtown."

"Oh then that's great because that's where I'm headed," Kate said.

They headed out to the parking lot and got into Victoria's car, "Ok, where to?" she asked with a disinterested tone of voice, trying very hard to not let Kate know she knew what was going on.

"The Arcadian Theater. My mom wants some time alone with me after… well… I'm sure you heard by now."

"You almost jumping off the roof because of that video," Victoria said, her voice full of actual sympathy.

"Yeah that," Kate responded, confused by Victoria's change in demeanor.

They drove in silence after that, neither knowing anything about the other enough to start a real conversation. As they reached the Theater Victoria smiled at how smart Kate was, the Theater being across the street from the Hotel.

Kate smiled at her as she got out of the car, "Thanks, hopefully this'll make things better."

Victoria gave her a smile in return, "I betch'ya it will." She said as she drove off and parked around the corner. She waited ten minutes till she received a text on the burner, 'I'm in the suite. Go to the front desk and tell them 'My wife is waiting for me in the Bridal suite.' You got that?'

Victoria texted back, 'Yes, I'll be there in about ten minutes.' And with that she drove around the block and parked in the Hotels parking lot.

As she entered the Hotel she had to admit it was nicer than she had expected. She walked up to the front desk and waited for the woman behind it to get off a call, "Can I help you?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes my wife is waiting for me in the Bridal suite." She said.

The woman gave her a strange look but handed her a key, "It's on the top floor. Have fun?" she said, not quite sure how to act, but not wanting to turn away a client.

Victoria just walked to the elevator and examined herself in the polished metal doors as she waited for them to open.

The trip up wasn't long but the wait was definitely making it seem so. The doors opened and she sashed down the hall to the door.

She opened it as quietly as she could and stepped inside where she could hear Kate talking to herself, "If they wanted to film me they'd have used someplace they wanted so they could set up the cameras. But instead they gave me money to find a place to meet. I just hope that it's not-"

"Ahem," Victoria said, startling Kate who spun around and looked at her with complete shock that she was the one she was meeting with.

"V-Vi-Victoria?"

"Yes Kate, I'm the one you're meeting."

"But… why you? I thought if anyone, you'd be one enjoy seeing-"

"What? A smart and beautiful girl feel so ashamed that she had been drugged by an asshole then humiliated by having a video of the man screwing her posted on the internet driven to suicide?"

Kate stared at her, 'Did she just say that she thought I was beautiful?"

Victoria walked over to her, dropping her bag, and wrapped her arms around her waist, "In case you're wondering, yes I did just say that you're beautiful. Hell, you're prettier than most of the other girls in school," she put her hand under Kates chin and lifted it so she would look her in the eye, "Me included."

Kate shook her off and walked across the suite, "D-d-don't say things like that. Besides it's you who's the prettiest girl in school, not a loser like me."

Victoria walked up behind her and again snaked her arms around Kate's waist, "Most of my looks are bought. From my skin that's been buffed to perfection by the best skincare professionals that money can buy, to my hair and nails," she turned Kate around and again lifted her chin so that she would look her in the eyes, "Your looks are natural."

A tear slid down Kate's cheek and Victoria wiped it away, "What do you want from me?"

"A kiss. Then it's up to you how far we go."

"You could have anyone you wanted, why me?"

"Because you're not like everyone else in my eyes. Sure I could go with always down looking Max, or a blue haired Hipster like Chloe, or one of those rich girl snobs that constantly hang around me. But I don't want any of them… I want you. I have since I first saw you in eighth grade."

Kate tried to move away again but Victoria tightened her grip around the shorter girl's waist, "Why should I trust you when you're dating the guy that effectively ruined my life?"

Victoria sighed and let go of Kate who again walked across the suite to her discarded bag and pulled out the thumb drive. Kate looked at it before Victoria walked over to the computer that was in the suite. She turned it on and after a minute of waiting for it to boot up she plugged the thumb drive in and went online to find the video.

When she found it she scrolled down to a comment section then copy and pasted the virus into it. She hit the post button then a second later… The video became choppy then the site displayed an 'error 404 file not found' message.

"Check for yourself, every copy of this video had been deleted, in all corners of the internet. And if someone exported a copy of it to external storage it'll get deleted once they plug the device into a computer with internet." Victoria said turning to look at Kate who was looking at her dumb founded.

Kate let out a sigh then, slowly, walked over to Victoria. She thought for a second when she reached her, then pulled her dress up and straddled her lap and pulled her into the kiss she had asked for. Once Victoria began to register the kiss she started to respond in kind.

Kate silently admitted to herself that Victoria's lips felt amazing. Then all too soon they parted for air, each breathing heavily and looking at each other, "Is that good?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but… I get the feeling that you wouldn't mind continuing." Victoria said.

Kate chuckled, "I'm still coming to terms to the fact that you're lesbian."

"And you're honestly telling me that you aren't?"

"My family is hardcore Christian. They'd all shit serious bricks if they even heard that I just kissed you."

Victoria lowered her voice, "Well we have this whole suite to ourselves, and if by morning I can't convince you to stay with me then I'll just try and find another girl to capture my heart. Deal?"

Kate reluctantly said, "Deal."

She got off Victoria and started to remove her dress when Victoria's hand stopped her while her other hand snaked around her stomach, "Let's save that till after a little foreplay." She whispered, enjoying the shiver it elicited from the shorter girl.

She took a moment to allow her hands to explore Kate's body through the dress, enjoying how her curves were evident even through the yellow fabric. She leaned down and started planting soft kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, her hands wanting to feel the soft skin beneath the dress but refraining from doing so, as to not spook the skittish girl in her arms.

The whole time she did this Kate was releasing soft moans and gasps of pleasure. After a few minutes of this Kate began to feel a heat rising in her stomach. Then suddenly, and she didn't even notice when it happened, Victoria had pulled the dress down from over her breast and was softly kneading them and toying with her nipples.

Kate released a sharp gasp causing Victoria to remove her hand, "No! Don't… don't stop." Kate said, grabbing the blond girls hand and returning it to her breast.

"You'll tell me when to quite right?"

"Yes, but not right now."

Victoria smiled and slowly turned Kate around so she could lean down and nip at the hardened nub of flesh.

Kate released another gasp and ran her hands through Victoria's hair, pulling her closer.

The taller girl chuckled, "Damn, you want this so badly," she said.

"Just, go easy on me. It's… my first time with a woman."

Victoria stood and looked down into Kate's lust glazed eyes, "Oh so I'll be taking your 'with a woman' virginity," she leaned in and whispered in Kate's ear, "Lucky me," she said, nibbling Kate's earlobe.

When she returned to Kate's breasts she slowly started to pull the dress further down her body, admiring how smooth her skin was, and how toned her muscles were. She wouldn't consider them abs but they weren't flat either.

She followed the dress down with a string of hot kisses till she got to Kates navel. She softly blew on it, getting another satisfying moan from the girl.

She gave the dress one final pull and it fell to the floor revealing Kate's panties, "Oh my, look at how wet you are," Victoria said, rubbing her finger over Kate's clit through the soak panties, then bringing the finger up so Kate could see, "look at how wet you are for me," she said, sliding her finger into Kate's mouth, enjoying how she licked it clean.

The whole time this was going on the fire in Kate's stomach continued to grow.

Victoria slid the panties down and stifled a snicker, "Ooooh look at how bare you are down here, you naughty girl," she said, before running her tongue in a figure eight over Kate's clit getting ever increasing moans from the other girl.

But before Kate could climax Victoria stopped and said, "Move to the bed, I have a surprise for you."

Kate begrudgingly complied as Victoria moved to her bag and removed something Kate couldn't see, "Close your eyes," The blond girl said as she began to remove her clothes.

As Kate waited she head Victoria stifle a moan and walk back over to her, "Ok open them," Victoria said.

When Kate did her eyes were met with a rather large sized strap-on, but given her current state she was having trouble getting worried about the size, "Do you want this?" Victoria asked seductively.

Kate nodded and said, "Yes please."

"Ok but first you're going to have to suck it."

Kate's face fell a little but she did as she was told. She started by licking the tip then slid it into her mouth a little, letting her jaw get accustomed to the size of it before sliding it in and out of her mouth, getting a moan from Victoria.

When Kate gave her a look she said, "There's a studded dildo attached to it that's already inside me, when you move it, I can tell."

Kate continued until she felt a hand grab her hair and gently pull her off the rubber shaft, "Good girl, now that you've been so good, I think it's time I give you what you're wanting," Victoria said, scooting Kate up the mattress so she'd be more comfortable.

Victoria lifted one of Kate's legs over her shoulder and positioned the tip of the dildo at her entrance, "Are you ready?" she asked, waiting till she got a nod.

When she did she gently slid half of it into Kate's opening causing them both to moan loudly, "Have you ever used this thing before?" Kate asked between waves of pleasure.

"First time actually," Victoria said, sliding it the rest of the way in. After a few seconds she began to move it in and out in a slow rhythm, allowing Kate time to adjust to it before she began to quicken her pace. Having slept with a girl her freshman year when she began to explore her sexuality she knew most of the most sensitive spots, so as she pumped she angled herself so that the tip of the dildo rubbed against Kates G-spot.

This rewarded her with a lot more moaning from Kate slowly escalating in volume until Kate climaxed and came all over Victoria's abdomen. It continued for at least fifteen seconds, "Hm, looks like you're a squirter," Victoria said, sliding Kate's leg off her shoulder and pulling her up so their breast squeezed together and Kates cum smeared onto her.

Kate was lethargic for a minute after wards till she said, "That… was amazing. Ah ha." She said as the shaft moved around inside of her causing another rush of pleasure.

Victoria smiled, "Looks like you want some more," she said as she started pumping again with Kate bouncing up and down un the shaft, each bounce causing the shaft inside her to hit both her G-spot and her clit causing her to start moaning alongside Kate.

As they continued Victoria began to play with Kate's breasts again until she came again.

As they panted and tried to breathe in to satisfy their air deprived lungs Victoria pulled out of Kate, an action that got her a moan of protest, she unhooked the toy and pulled it out of herself, "Now you are going to finish me off the old fashion way," Victoria said in Kate's ear.

Kate nodded and slid off Victoria's lap as the blonde haired girl laid on the mattress with her legs opened up, allowing Kate a spectacular view of her woman hood.

Kate gave an annoyed grunt, "And you call me a dirty girl for shaving," Kate said, commenting on the fact that Victoria was as bear as she was.

"I needed to be for the toy to be comfortable," Victoria said.

Kate just rolled her eyes and began to move her tongue much like Victoria had earlier, enjoying the taste of her own release that had dripped down between the blonde's folds. As she licked and sucked on the sensitive bud she inserted a finger and worked it around until she heard Victoria release a small shout.

Guessing that she had found her G-spot, she thought back to when an old friend of hers had directed her to a video explaining a trick for the ultimate orgasm. She pulled her finger out, inserted her middle and ring fingers, and pressed them against Victoria's G-spot.

"An old friend showed me a video about what I'm about to do," she said, placing her other hand between the blonde's hips in a way where she could hold her pelvis steady, "this… has been described as the ultimate orgasm. You ready?"

When she got a nod she began to pump her hand up and down, her two fingers pressing against her G-spot every time they went up. After several seconds Victoria cried out in an orgasm that made her body start to shudder.

"Rest for a second," she said. When Victoria started to shake less she began again, and again after several seconds she convulsed with another orgasm, this one stronger than the last, and she began to squirt.

"Are you normally a squirter?" she asked, receiving as best of a 'no' that Victoria could give, "Well this apparently will make anyone squirt. Ok Last go," she said before beginning again.

When the last orgasm hit her, Victoria shouted out in pleasure. A pleasure so extreme she thought she would pass out. As her body once again convulsed with tremors of pleaser she squirted all over Kates hand and at least half way across the suite.

"Kate… water."

Kate stood and on still shaky legs walked to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She took it to Victoria who downed it in one go. Kate got her another and she only partially drained it.

"Thank you… you said… a friend showed you that?"

"In a video. She lost her virginity in junior year, and was always looking to improve her sex life. She showed me that and said to show it only to the man I expect to marry because it can become a very addictive orgasm. So much so that some men use it to control women."

"Pigs."

"Yeah, sooo… what now?"

"I'm tired… let's go to sleep."

The next morning, Kate awoke in Victoria's arms feeling quite content. And considering how bad she had been feeling the previous morning, this was a step in the right direction, she decided.

She snuggled further into Victoria's embrace, inadvertently waking the other girl, "Hm, good morning," Victoria said, pulling Kate into a kiss.

Kate sighed, "Good morning to you too."

Victoria rolled onto her back pulling Kate with her so that she was lying on top of the other girl, "So, have you decided yet?"

Kate looked at her, "About what?"

"About whether you'll stay with me or not."

"Oh right, that," Kate said, she had actually forgotten about that deal. She thought about it for a second before looking into her blonde bedmates eyes. She saw them full of genuine affection in them, as well as fear of being rejected, "We'll see where we are in about three months. If neither of us have felt our feelings diminish," she placed her hand on Victoria's cheek and leaned in for a kiss, "We'll come out at prom."

"Deal."

When they returned to Blackwell Kate got a text from Max asking her to meet her in her room. As Kate entered the dorms she was getting weird looks from everyone at her clothes, or more accurately her borrowed clothes.

"Hey Kate," One of the girls said, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, my mom and I went shopping last night and saw a movie."

"Well it looks like it improved your mood, you don't have that cloud over you anymore, hell you're practically glowing."

"Thanks," Kate said moving on to Max's room. She knocked and Max answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Come in, quick," she said before closing and locking the door.

"What's this about?" Kate asked.

"Chloe asked me to be her girlfriend!" Max said.

"Oh Max that's wonderful." Kate said hugging her friend, "I actually have some news as well," Max gave her a 'Don't kill my buzz,' look, "Last night I found some money in an envelope under my door and a note to book a nice hotel room with it," She said moving to the computer.

She entered the web address and got the error 404 message, "It was Victoria, and she had a virus made to find and delete any copy of the video."

"Wow Kate. That's awesome of her. But what now, is she going to force you to carry her books for the rest of the year?"

"No… she just… wants me to… take her to prom."

"Wait… are you telling me that you and Victoria are dating now too?"

"Yup."

"Well, I wish you the best." Max said giving Kate a hug.

"Thanks."


	2. Max and Chloe part 1

Max ran through the halls of Blackwell, her powers helping her move quicker as she made her way to the roof to keep her friend Kate from jumping off of the roof.

As she stepped out onto the roof Kate turned to look at her, "Go away Max and just leave me alone."

"Kate don't do this please."

"Why do you care about what happens now when you didn't earlier? Why does anyone care about the poor little slut named Kate?"

Max slowly inched her way cross the roof towards Kate, "I was reconnecting with a friend I haven't seen in years. Someone I've cared for and missed dearly."

"Then go be with them and let me jump."

"No! I'm not just going to let you jump and throw your life away when you were clearly drugged and weren't in your right mind," A tear slid down Kates face, "You are a smart, nice, caring person, rise above this," Max said, reaching her hand out to Kate.

Kate gently took it and allowed herself to be pulled back onto the main part of the roof where she cried into Max's shoulder for the next half hour while it gently rained.

"So your only being put serious anti-depressants" Max asked Kate as her old friend Chloe drove them back to Blackwell Academy.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"If you ask me the police should be hunting down who posted the original video and arrest them, since it drove you to try and commit suicide." Chloe said.

"Luckily I had someone looking out for me," Kate said, looking over at Max with a small smile.

They drove in silence after that till they reached the Blackwell parking lot. It was a quarter-till seven and Kate looked like she just wanted to go to bed.

"Hey Kate," Chloe said from her truck. Kate turned to look at her and she made a come over here motion with her hand, "Max and I are going to break into the gym tonight for a late night swim… wanna come?" she whispered.

Kate smiled, "No thanks. They had me talking to shrink all day and I swear his eyes never went above my chest."

"Then you should report him for making you feel uncomfortable."

"I will if it keeps up. Till then I'm tired so I'll see you guys later." And with that Max and Chloe drove of for the Two Whale diner and Kate walked to her room.

"Uh, Chloe… are you sure about this?" Max asked.

"We'll be fine just keep an eye open for the step-loser," Chloe responded as she tried all the keys she had made over the years her mother had been married to the head of security at Blackwell.

"Yes!" Chloe whisper shouted as she found the right key.

She opened the door and they quietly made their way to the pool. There were a few lights on and even without touching the water they could tell that it was warm.

Max was still debating whether or not to get in when Chloe rushed past her and did a cannonball. Max laughed as she began to remove her clothes, "There she goes, come on Max there's nobody here and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," Chloe said when she resurfaced.

"Yeah well that was before we grew boobs," Max replied as she slipped her pants off.

"True, but unless you've grown something I haven't it'll be nothing that I haven't seen before."

As Max finished folding her clothes she stopped and thought about what Chloe just said, "Are you saying that you've never been with a man?" she said slyly as she turned to face her friend, snickering when she saw Chloe's bubble of peace shatter at the accusation of still being a virgin.

"What the hell Max?"

"Hey you said you've never seen a man's junk before," Max stated, "Then again Rachel could have always-"

"We never! I've just been saving myself for the right person!"

"That's good because Joyce has been freaking out about what you might be doing," a male voice said.

"Son of a-"

"Hey now none of that!" David said, walking towards them, "So I take it you're the one that's been barrowing my keys one at a time to make copies," he said, with a small smirk.

"Be glad I haven't used them for evil," Chloe said, still in the pool.

David sighed and messaged the bridge of his nose, "If you wanted a late night swim, all you had to do was ask."

Chloe gawked at him, "Seriously!? Mr. All those kids are delinquents."

"I grew up in a neighborhood where everyone was a part of the local gang. Either stashing shit for people, or shooting at innocent civilians for shits and giggles. So sorry if I come across as too strong sometimes."

"Maybe you should get counseling," Max said softly.

"I am. Have been since Chloe dyed her hair blue," David said. He turned to leave, "Chloe I expect you home BEFORE midnight, and Max… I got Nathen arrested for carrying a weapon on school grounds. Whether he'll go to jail I don't know-"

"My room, top drawer of my dresser, under all my underwear," Chloe said, "Pictures of him selling drugs."

David smiled at her, "Got it Mrs. Detective."

"Screw you," Chloe responded surprisingly with a smile.

As David left Max lowered herself into the water and swam towards Chloe, "Still going to call him step-loser?" she said with a smirk.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Max. One conversation isn't going to make me like him that much."

"Hm, anyways who's supposed to be the lucky person who gets you in all of your virginal glory?" Max said, making Chloe's bubble of calm break again.

"Geez Max! What's up with you tonight?" Chloe said, trying to regain her calm.

Max just smiled, "Can't I just wonder who'll be the lucky person to claim my best friend?"

"Have you ever thought that I might be saving myself for someone really important in my life?"

Max smiled as she got out of the pool then cannon balled back in, splashing Chloe, "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to find out by other means?"

Chloe just laughed, "Tell you what Mad Max, if you can figure out who I'm waiting for, I'll give you a prize."

"It's a deal," Max said, leaning back, closing her eyes, and letting the warm water soak away her worries.

As they drove back to Chloe's house Max thought over who Chloe could possibly be saving herself for. There were a few nice guys a Blackwell as well as around town but Max couldn't see Chloe with any of them, they were all too normal for her.

As they pulled into Chloe's driveway they silently entered the house and made their way up to Chloe's room.

"I have some of Rachel's clothes here. You're about her size so there maybe something you can wear that doesn't reek of chlorine," Chloe said.

"Yeah because wearing someone else's underwear is just so fun," Max said sarcastically.

"Hey it's either that or you go naked because you're not getting in my bed smelling like that," Chloe said, with a sly grin as she slid off her underwear, watching Max's reaction in a mirror.

"Uhm…" Max said, unable to take her eyes off her friend's naked body.

"Judging by the fact that you're not rewinding time to turn before I did that," Chloe said, turning around to give Max a full view of her naked body, "I'm guessing you like what you see?"

Max had to silently admit that Chloe had an amazing body. Nice voluptuous breasts that weren't too large, a muscular build that was still a little soft looking, nice hips, and killer legs that went all the way up.

"Yeah," she thought.

"Oh. My. God. Max. Did you just say yeah?" Chloe said with a triumphant smirk.

Max was dear in headlights, "Uhhhhh."

"Don't deny it! You're looking at me like I'm lunch."

"Ok, yes. Chloe Price you have an almost perfect body."

Chloe gave a questioning glance, "Almost perfect?"

Max bit down a wave of nervousness as she began to remove her clothes, "Yeah because… there's one flaw with it."

"The blue hair?"

"No," Max said as she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped forward, "It isn't pressed up against mine," she said bravely, grabbing Chloe's head and pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe pushed back slightly, "Whoa there, who're you and what did you do too timid little Max?"

"What, I thought you were saving yourself for me."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Chloe said, playing dumb.

"First you ask me to bed, second you offered me clothes, and finally you asked if I liked the view of your naked body. And I do."

"Well, Well, Well, looks like you've won your prize."

"And what would that be?" Max asked sweetly.

Chloe stood back and gestured towards herself, "All of the goddess that you see before you."

"To be a goddess your body must be perfect. And I already told you that yours isn't because- mmm" Max said before Chloe interrupted her with a deep kiss.

"Then make it perfect in your mind," Chloe said.

"No," Max said pushing back with a half playful half serious look on her face.

Chloe looked shocked and seriously hurt, "What?"

"Chloe, I love you but I don't want to move too fast and have a relationship that'll burn out in a year or two," Max took Chloe's hands in hers, "I want to wait till a time when we're completely ready and are stable enough for something more."

"What do you mean by 'stable'?"

"Well currently you're an emotional wreck from worrying about Rachel, and besides that we're both unemployed with me attending college while you're deciding to go without. So let's wait till everything calms down and," Max lowered her voice and whispered, "We get a place of our own."

That seemed to calm Chloe down, "Ok then Max, we'll wait. But only if you'll agree to be my girlfriend," She said, holding out her pinky.

"Deal," Max responded, grabbing the offered digit with her own.

The next morning Max, Chloe, and Joyce were at the table eating breakfast when David walked in, "Well Chloe, that evidence made Prescott sing like a canary. He even revealed that Jefferson was A) how he got the drugs, B) was his mentor, and C) was the one kidnapping people," He said, making himself a plate.

"Did he say what happened to Rachel?"

"Yeah, he said she took off in the middle of the night. She was getting close to revealing them and they had planned on kidnapping her next but she took off and hasn't been seen since."

Chloe pondered that for a few moments before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. She listened for a moment before the person picked up, "Hello this is Chloe Price, is Rachel there… Just tell her that Prescott and Jefferson have been arrested… thanks bye," she hung up and looked at David, "She went to her grandma's house in Portland."

"I'll call it in so an officer can question her. Till then, do the two of you have any more break-ins planned?"

"Not today, but maybe next week we'll go for another midnight swim," Chloe said, getting a snicker from Max.

"Oh Chloe," Joyce said, "Stop before you corrupt Max with your brigand attitude."

"Well I've already gotten her into hipster clothing so you may be too late to save her from that," Chloe responded, pulling Max towards her.

"I must admit that these clothes are quite comfortable," Max said with a smile.

"By the way, *burp* oh, excuse me. I've been meaning to ask, how was that girl Kate doing when you last saw her?"

"Not bad… think you could get an extra few years-" Max started.

"Added to Prescott's sentence for posting that video of her-" David almost finished.

"And dossing her! I know her and it's the only way she would lower herself to sleep with him like that!" Max finished heatedly.

"It's true," Chloe said, "She's a good Christian girl, we talked as I drove her back to Blackwall, and she didn't seem like the type to go wild like she was in the video."

"Speaking of, the boys at the station said that their computers were acting weird when they tried to log it into evidence."

"How so?"

"They didn't say," David said, finishing his food and standing. He took his late to the sink and rinsed it off, "Well I'll see yawl later. Some crazy kids made a mess in the pool last night and they need me to investigate," He said with a smile before leaving.

Joyce just shook her head with a smile and looked over at Max, "Please try and keep my daughter out of trouble would ya Max?"

"That'd be like holding back the ocean with a pillow fort," She replied getting an elbow to the ribs in return."

The ride back to Blackwall Academy was uneventful. Chloe put an old mix tape they had made into the cassette player and Max felt herself melt into memories of when they had been younger.

"Geeze Max, you look like you're using some of my stash over there," Chloe said on a laugh.

"What, can I not relax in memories of better… simpler times?"

"I guess you can," Chloe replied as they pulled into the Blackwall parking lot.

Max unbuckled her seat belt and was about to open her door when Chloe pulled her across the seat and into a steamy kiss that turned into a full ten minute make-out session.

When they finally parted Max reluctantly got out of the truck and headed to her dorm.

After she closed the door and calmed down she sent a text to Kate to meet her in her dorm so she could tell her that she and Chloe were dating.

After a few minutes Kate knocked on her door wearing an outfit Max had never seen her in before, "Come in, quick," she said before closing and locking the door.

"What's this about?" Kate asked.

"Chloe asked me to be her girlfriend!" Max said.

"Oh Max that's wonderful." Kate said hugging her friend, "I actually have some news as well," Max gave her a 'Don't kill my buzz,' look, "Last night I found some money in an envelope under my door and a note to book a nice hotel room with it," She said moving to the computer.

She entered the web address and got the error 404 message, "It was Victoria, and she had a virus made to find and delete any copy of the video."

"Wow Kate. That's awesome of her. But what now, is she going to force you to carry her books for the rest of the year?"

"No… she just… wants me to… take her to prom."

"Wait… are you telling me that you and Victoria are dating now too?"

"Yup, well… we did more than a date last night."

Max stared at her bug eyed, "The two of you had sex?"

Kate smiled, "Yep."

"Well, I wish you the best." Max said giving Kate a hug.

"Thanks."

"But aren't you hard core Christian?"

Kate gave her a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm not as hardcore as I thought."

Max smiled, "Man we have got to convince Chloe and Victoria to do a double date."

"But she doesn't want to come out till the prom."

"Then we'll just say that we're hanging out."

Kate thought for a minute, "There is a nice spot up at the light house where we could do a picnic."

"Sound like it could be a nice evening out. Let's do it!"


End file.
